


We Are One And The Same//You Take All Of The Pain Away

by flickawhip



Series: Mickie James Imagines [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dark!Mickie, Dark!OFC, F/F, Psycho!Mickie, SheWolf!OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: This shit got dark...Angst makes me Wolfish apparently





	We Are One And The Same//You Take All Of The Pain Away

\- “Save me if I become my demons...”  
\- She smirks  
\- Wolfish even now  
\- “Let your demons loose...”  
\- You lean into her now  
\- Accepting the feeling of her touch at your cheek  
\- Your eyes close  
\- The snarl breaks loose  
\- Her laugh delights you  
\- Low, throaty.... Evil  
\- You let your eyes open  
\- They sparkle now  
\- Glitter threateningly   
\- She’s delighted  
\- You can see it in her slow, sneaky, smile  
\- “SheWolf?”  
\- You smirk  
\- “Psycho...”  
\- Despite everything  
\- All the pain  
\- All the anger  
\- This feels right  
\- The world better look out  
\- Neither of you is going back  
\- Ever again  
\- Your pain is gone  
\- Her voice takes it away  
\- It always has  
\- “Shall we?”  
\- “I thought you’d never ask...”  
\- Your hands meet  
\- Long fingers entwining themselves  
\- You rise  
\- Pull her with you  
\- The darkness isn’t ruining you anymore  
\- You welcome it


End file.
